He's The Man
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Its a crossover of She's The Man and Supernatural, so yeah Jimmy and Cas are twins. There's soccer and there's Dean and Cas and its beautiful! I think at least. First chapter is up and second one is gonna be up soon. So tell me whatcha think bbs!


**Ok. So i wrote this chappie up a while ago. So this is the first chapter. it'll be a little set up like Double vision. So there. Its a cross between Supernatural and She's The Man. Very awesome. Tell me what you think and if i should continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man. But soon, I will own SPN!  
**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

***lightning and thunder***

Read!

* * *

He's The Man

He'd broken up with Uriel. And man did he feel free. So why was someone ripping him around and yelling at him?

Castiel pulled the headphones from his ears and looked to see who it was. The woman earned a groan from him. It was Anna Milton, his twin's girlfriend and, coincidentally, a total bitch.

"Oh, you're not Jimmy," she said in disgust. One could tell if they had known the boys long enough. Unfortunately, she did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel said, not sorry at all. "You wish to speak with my brother?"

She rolled her eyes, flicking her red hair. "Look, just tell your idiot of a brother that he's lucky to be in my life and that if he wants to stay in it, he can give me a call."

Castiel knew he shouldn't, he honestly did. She knew his secret. But he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. Does he have the number? 1-800-BEE-ATCH?"

Anna was livid, avenging even, but she just shoved him back and said, "Watch it, Ricky Martin. You wouldn't want mommy dearest finding out that Son #2 was having wet dreams about his friends in gym class, now would we?"

And with that, she walked away, a disgusting smile on her face that Castiel wished he could erase. His day was now down the drain.

Which was why he was absolutely livid when he walked into his brothers room.

"No," Castiel said, indignant. This couldn't be happening. Just couldn't. This was the main reason why his brother was in a different school. Because he was trouble. He was always pulling stunts like this and could no longer stay at the Heaven's Angel Preparatory High School. That's why he was getting sent to Earth Hunter Prep.

And that's why he was climbing out his bedroom window.

And asking the unthinkable of him.

"Please, Castiel. Just for a few weeks. Make up an excuse for me. Say, mad-cow?"

"No, Jimmy! This is ridiculous! You need to stop this! How big do you think the percentage for bands like yours making it into the big time is?"

"Probably the same percentage as gay soccer players," Jimmy answered back, throwing the remainder of his things over the side of the window. "Dude, it's for my band! C'mon. Have you ever had a dream, a dream you just had to chase?" Castiel stood still for a moment, thinking of soccer and all he could accomplish with that. "Of course you do. Soccer's your thing. You'd do anything for it."

Castiel sighed. "I wouldn't run off to England, Jim. That's ridiculous and crazy. Are you nuts? What do I tell mom?"

"Tell her something. Because I'm leaving man. I've gotta."

And with that, he jumped out the window. "Jimmy?" Castiel called. "Jimmy!"

"Sweetheart, are you calling your brother?" his mother called.

Castiel pulled his head in, worried now. "Um… no? No. I was just… Calling dad's! Yeah. Jimmy left to stay with dad. He's dropping him off at school for the next few weeks too…"

"Oh…" Then she walked into the room, too excited to keep it in. "So… have you asked Uriel to the Debutante Ball yet?"

Castiel made a face. Uriel was a bitch. A bitch that he had broken up with because honestly… he was far from straight. And, his school had been prejudiced against homosexuals. He'd been kicked off the team, wasn't allowed to play on the boy's or girl's soccer teams. He was 'good enough', apparently, yet, he could kick both male and female ass at the sport he lived. So, no more Uriel, no more debutante. Now, the real problem…

How to tell mommy dearest.

"I broke up with Uriel mom," he said, slightly mopey.

And she gasped. "What? Why? She was so pretty and gorgeous and nice."

He grunted. "Yeah, well, then why don't you date her?"

His mother froze and he was afraid for a moment before she said, "No. I couldn't." Somehow, that made him wonder where he got his taste in the same sex from.

Castiel groaned and walked out. How was this going to work? It wasn't, that was how. They'd find out and Jimmy would get him into trouble too. But as he walked out, his mother yelled back at him, "God Castiel, sometimes you are just like your brother."

And then it hit him.

He was going to be Jimmy.

* * *

"What?"

Castiel shifted from side to side, his two closest friends, Michael and Raphael beside him. He was talking to his best friend ever, Gabe, who was a hairstylist and could make the unruly Castiel into the bad-boy Jimmy. He needed his help.

"You heard me. I want to storm E. H. High, get onto their boy's and girl's soccer team, kick Uriel's ass and cover for Jimmy all in one fell swoop."

Gabe finished dying his clients hair and then went over to Castiel and put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Yes, but that would require you to look, act and be like Jimmy. Which, let's face it, you aren't."

"But you could teach me, Gabe."

"C'mon Gabe," Michael and Raphael chorused.

"Yeah, c'mon Gabe," his client piped in.

The brown-haired man sighed and gave in. "Fine. But you do what I say, you hear?"

Castiel smiled as they walked to the back to get started. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

He looked at himself. So he didn't look exactly that bad. His hair was actually neat; no more bed-head for him. He shaved, which was weird. He usually went scruffy. And his clothes were horrible. Of course, the school had a uniform, but he was using Jimmy's home clothes for outside of school and MAN were they horrible.

His back-pack was slung unevenly behind his back; his pants were low-slung, making him mentally reprimand himself every time he went to pick them up. His shirt was untucked, his shoes scuffed. God he felt like a mess. He was wearing Jimmy's thin glasses, with normal glass frames instead of prescription of course. He had an earring, which, he wasn't ashamed to admit, had hurt like all fuck to get.

All in all, he looked like Jimmy Novak.

He shuddered.

He had covered for himself by telling his mother that he was also going to their father's. Sometimes divorce was a great thing. When she had complained he had made the mistake of saying that he'd find someone to bring to the debutante ball and she had shut up about it and gave him a list of all the meetings and fund-raisers.

And now he was so screwed.

In more ways than one.

Because Gabe was shoving him out of the car and toward the building of E.H. High.

"Gabe," he stuttered out, "this isn't going to work. They'll know. They'll know I'm not Jimmy."

"No," Gabe corrected. "If you act like you, they'll know you're gay. We can't have that, now can we? No. You need to get in there, smite some ass and come out with a victory on your wings."

Castiel made a genuine WTF face at the angel analogies and decided that poking fun at Gabe wasn't the smartest thing. "Ok. I can do this. I can do this, right Gabriel?" he said, using his friend's real name to get the truth out of him.

He sighed. "Just don't fall for any hot guys, and we're good."

Cas rolled his eyes, grabbing his things, slinging his soccer equipment onto his shoulder, holding his ball in the crook of his left arm.

"And Cas?" He turned to Gabe. His friend was smiling. "Be a good boy."

* * *

Dean Winchester sighed. How had he gotten stuck with the nerdy super-smart younger brother, who happened to have good looks and get into the senior class? With him?

Because his parents were most likely on some crazy shit when they were making him, that's how.

"Shut up, Sammy!" he exclaimed.

The youngest Winchester made a face. "You're such a jerk, Dean."

"Yeah, well, deal with it you little bitch." But Dean was secretly smiling. It wasn't all that bad having Sam around. Even though he was four years younger than him and all out smarter than him.

Dean Winchester was eighteen years old. His brother Sam was fourteen and a freaky little genius boy. But Dean loved him anyway. Dean was also the captain of the school's soccer team. And Sam was a master defense player.

Together, they were unstoppable.

In soccer at least.

The rest of the time, the two could be caught red-handed bickering about the stupidest things. Like now. They weren't even arguing about anything in particular.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes and just as he was about to leave, a young man rushed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He had fiery sapphire eyes and black hair that you could tell had been neat just a few short seconds ago. Now it was slightly mussed. His thin framed glasses looked ok on him, throwing his face in shadow in the early morning light.

At the sight of them, he spoke. "Yo."

Dean cringed. Please, he thought, please don't be my-

"I'm your roommate."

* * *

Dean sighed as Sam laughed and tried to hide it. "Dean Winchester. That's my brother Sam."

"Ca-I mean James Novak. Call me Jimmy, bro."

Dean winced again. "Ok… brother. So…um… dude, are you ok?"

Castiel was not ok. He was getting weird flashes of heat whenever he looked at Dean and he knew he had to keep his cool or else he was going to do something really embarrassing here. And that was really bad.

"Fine… er… bro," he struggled. He had no clue how to talk to him, so he was just doing it like Jimmy.

Upon seeing the soccer ball, Dean asked, "You play?"

Castiel nodded, glad that finally he could talk about something he knew. "Yeah. Center-forward. How 'bout you, man? You play the beautiful sport?"

Dean actually chuckled, getting a surprised look from his brother and said, "Yeah. I play the same and Sammy here plays one helluva defense."

The younger boy, Sam laughed. "Samuel Winchester, call me Sam, as my jerk-wad of a brother said. Nice to meet you. You look a little young to be a senior."

Castiel blanched. Crap. He'd always been seen as too skinny and young. "I could say the same for you."

Sam didn't blush though and Dean looked a little angry. "Hey, watch it pal. That's my little brother you're talking about."

"Stop being a dick, Dean. Jimmy, it's ok. I know I'm young for a senior. But…" He smiled now and Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm brilliant. Shhh!" He pressed an index finger to his lips.

Castiel actually smiled and Dean looked surprised. But he ignored that. Sam seemed like a nice kid. "Well then, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe."

Sam then smiled and walked to the door. Before he left, he said, "I like you Jimmy. Feel free to stop back by my room any time." And then he left.

* * *

Castiel turned around to find Dean wincing. "Sorry about my geek of a brother. You don't have to hang around him. I don't."

Castiel shrugged. "He seems like a nice kid… dog." Dean looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he should stop with the slang?

"Anyway, welcome to Earth Hunter High. Where we do what everyone else does; the only difference: we rock and roll it."

Castiel smiled and then tossed his things, well Jimmy's things, onto the twin sized bed next to Dean's and started to unpack in silence. After a minute, Dean spoke again. "So, a little about you, maybe?"

Castiel felt panic take him, then relaxed. He was fine. "Um… I have a twin brother. Named Castiel."

Before he could go on Dean asked, "Wow. Does he look like you?"

Castiel nodded. "Exactly like me."

"Hmm," Dean grunted. He nodded. "Feel free to continue."

"My parents are divorced and I uh… write music." Ok. So Jimmy wrote music. Which was what had gotten them into this mess, but he was technically Jimmy in all senses.

"Wow. Man that sucks. Sorry," Dean said about the divorce. "My mom and dad died a few years apart, you know." Castiel turned to see Dean looking kind of confused.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just… well…" Dean shook his head. "I don't think I've ever told anyone that before."

"Oh," was all Castiel knew to say. He got back to unpacking.

Dean wondered why he had just had a chick-flick moment with a stranger and decided to make up for the awkwardness. "Sorry. I don't do chick-flick moments," he explained as he walked up to Jimmy. "Here, lemmee help you with that." At a startled look from his new roommate, he stared to help him unpack. That is, until a box of tampons fell from one of his boots.

Dean stepped back and looked at him. "What the fuck?"

Castiel was not expecting that either. He had a faint recollection of his mother swearing that she had bought a new box and asked Castiel where it was as he grabbed his boots from the bathroom and knocked something down.

But he hadn't known it was TAMPONS!

So now he had to improvise.

"Dude, are those tampons? Why do you have tampons in your boot?" Dean asked again.

"Ugh, um…." Castiel grabbed one from the box and just went with it. "Uh, well, I get really bad nosebleeds sometimes."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nosebleeds?"

"Yeah," Castiel said, gaining some confidence. "So, you take off this thing, whatever that is," he said, ripping off the wrapper. "Then you pull this thing off," he said, ripping it out of the applicator. "And then you just… shove it up there." He shoved the cylindrical wad of cotton up his right nostril and stood waiting for Dean's reception of this.

And, surprisingly, he laughed.

Castiel felt a wave of relief wash over him as his roommate laughed and felt his heart sink when he realized that he liked the sound of it. Crap. Gabe had totally jinxed him.

"Dude, you have problems. And, although I'm not one to talk, since I'll be the first to admit I've got them too, that was just…. Unbelievable." Dean wiped at a tear at his eye. "Man, Jimmy."

He went back to unpacking his suitcase as Castiel made a face and yanked the tampon from his nose and aggressively tossed it into the trash. He was never going to look at his mother the same way ever again.

"So," Castiel said, trying to get everything back to normal. "When are tryouts?"

Dean looked up as he shoved a pair of jeans into a drawer and said, "For soccer? At three, why, you trying?"

Castiel nodded. Dean grinned then. "Well. See you on the field man."

* * *

He was going to die.

That was the only explanation to how he was feeling right then.

He was totally and positively and irrevocably going to die.

Castiel could not breathe at all. He was going to DIE! All he wanted to do was call Gabe to pick him up and take him away, maybe grab some Chinese food on the way back home or something. But he really, really was going to die, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Get up, Novak! Keep moving you idjits!" Coach Singer yelled and then blew his whistle in Castiel's ear. That got the twin up and running. Who'd ever think that soccer could be so grueling?

Not him, that's who.

Castiel felt someone grab him under the arm and yank him to his feet. He found Dean, sweaty with dirt on his face, grimacing. "Dude, you ok? You took a pretty nasty fall back there."

Castiel almost cried. Crap, he had gone down hard. And all the guys probably thought he was a wuss along with the extra fat kid in the back standing next to the kid with an inhaler. "I'm fine, man," he choked out, just as Coach Singer blew the whistle again.

They rushed to their places in line, Dean going to stand next to his brother, who was also trying out, and a young man named Victor. He was left alone next to fatty and fish-out-of-water.

"Ok, you idjits. We're playing shirts and skins. You lot are shirts, the rest of you are skins," the coach yelled and Castiel felt his heart sink when he was a skin. He couldn't be a skin. One, he was pretty wimpy looking underneath the sweater he was wearing and two, he was wearing a bandage around his chest to look bulkier like his brother was.

In all, once again, he was screwed.

"Um, sir?" he said, walking up to the coach.

Coach Singer looked down at his clip board and said, "You. Novak. You're a skin. Get stripping."

Castiel tried not to cringe at the brutality of the statement and how it would have sounded so much nicer coming from Dean's mouth. He needed to stop thinking of Dean. This was about getting on the soccer team and proving all those sons of bitches at Heaven's Angels wrong. Not about some sexy little Earth Hunter. Who was really good at soccer.

"Sir, it's just- I need to be a shirt sir."

He pulled his ratty cap down and looked at Castiel incredulous."You need to be a shirt?"

Castiel nodded, making something up. "I'm allergic to the sun."

Coach Singer's eyes widened. "Allergic to the… sun?"

Castiel nodded, knowing that people, even Dean now, were looking at him weird. "Deathly, deathly allergic to the sun."

Coach Singer seemed to take this in and then sighed, as if it wasn't worth the fight. "You're a shirt."

* * *

And Castiel had still gotten beat down. E.H High was sooo much better at soccer than H.A. had been. Infinitely better, actually. He had even seen Dean snicker at how many times he had fallen and gotten trampled on. So it was no surprise when he got second string. Hell, even Sam, the fourteen year old, had gotten first string.

Did that just mean he was a failure?

"Ok, you idjits. Showers!" Coach Singer yelled.

"What?" Castiel said aloud, not meaning to, but not able to hold it in.

And then he was pushed shoved and dragged to the showers. And then, the guys started stripping.

And he started to get little excited. In the bad way.

Because Dean was stripping in front of him. "C'mon Jimmy, you gonna shower or what?" the oldest Winchester asked, his shirt off and exposing his chest to Castiel's blue orbs. Which was a very bad thing as it made it very hard for him to concentrate.

And then, he was saved. And even though it was by Coach Singer, it was saved nonetheless. "Novak!" the coach yelled.

Castiel didn't bother saying goodbye to Dean, he just ran to the coach, averting his eyes from the many now naked boys. "Yes sir?"

"Principle Zachariah wants to speak to you." He gave Castiel brief directions to the main office and then he was off.

But Castiel's heart was sinking. Because the only reason he would get called down to the principal's office, would be…

That they _knew_.

* * *

Castiel sat in the empty office, waiting for principal Zachariah. He could know, Castiel reasoned, somehow that he was Castiel Novak and not Jimmy. Then he would be forced to sellout his brother, though what they could do to him while he was in London, Castiel had no clue. All he knew was that his brother may well never speak to him again.

And that Castiel would never get to see Dean again.

Somehow, not seeing Dean was starting to give Castiel a bigger stomachache than his brother being angry with him.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a stout man with a balding scalp of white hair and a face like he had just sucked on a bunch of lemon. He had liver spots on his hands and on the dome of his bald top and he was looking eerily at Castiel.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" he asked, walking around the twin's chair to stand in front of him.

Castiel swallowed and started to try to explain. "Look, sir, I can explain, it was just-"

"You thought you could avoid me champ, well, I think not!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse… me?"

Principal Zachariah now sat down, a goofy smile on his face. "I just wanted to say welcome." And then he started to sing. Oh God. "Welcome to Earth Hunter High. Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome! I just wanted to say, welcome!"

"Uh… ok?" Castiel was at a loss for words. So they didn't know?

"So, how are you liking it here?" the principal asked.

Castiel nodded his head. "Gggreat. Yeah, just…awesome. Gotta love it, man."

The principal nodded in enthusiasm. "Well then, that's great! You just come to me if you have any problems, ok, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "Kay."

"Great. Off you go, run along now."

And just like that he was free.

* * *

Castiel jumped to his feet running for and out the door only to slam into someone else. Books went flying and Castiel immediately felt horrible, bending down to grab a few stray papers. "Oh God I'm sorry," he said to the blond girl picking up her things with him.

She smiled and Castiel got the feeling that she was about to get the wrong impression from him. Oh great. "No, its fine. I'm Amelia." She stuck her hand out.

He grasped it. "Ca-Jimmy Novak." She smiled again and then Castiel caught sight of her shoes. Man were they cute. "Hey cute shoes," he commented absentmindedly.

Oops.

"Oh, thanks. They're from Pamela's," she said beaming.

"They have shoes there?" Castiel asked curious now.

And then Principal Zachariah opened the door. "Oh well, then. You know, the opposite sex meeting each other and things happen… and-and the best way not to do is to…not…" He looked behind him and feigned a phone ringing. "Oh, I'll get that," he said walking away and back into his room in embarrassment.

Castiel looked to Amelia and made a face which had her laughing. "Ok. Weirdo patrol," he said, making her laugh.

She nodded. "You new?" Castiel nodded now. "Well, welcome to Earth Hunter High." And then she walked away.

* * *

**There's the first installment. So? You likey? A lil bit even? Maybe? **

**C'mon guys, gimme some FEEDBACK!**

**Kay.**

**Loves.**

**Reveiw!**


End file.
